parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Yak
A huge and imposing cow of an animal, the wild Yak (Bos mutus) has stocky, high and humped shoulders and a broad, drooping head. Both males and females have horns, which grow out of the sides of the head and curve upwards halfway along their length. The horns of females are shorter than those of the males, reaching just 51 centimetres, compared to 95 centimetres in males; females are also just one third of the body size of males. For protection against the extreme cold of Tibet, the wild yak has a dense undercoat of soft, closely-matted fur, covered by dark brown, long and shaggy hair that almost reaches the ground. The legs are relatively short and have broad hooves that are slightly splayed to aid walking through thick snow. Roles * It played Yax in Zootopia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Merlin in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Pachyrhinosaurus in Walking with Himalayan Animals Gallery Yak.jpg Yak-Bull-HD-Wallpapers.jpg Yak-0.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Knd Yak.png Alphabet Train.jpg A Fly An Elephant A Dog A Cow A Bat And An Ant.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) FleetwoodYak.png Yax the Yak.png Second to None 172.png|Hero 108 (2010-2012) Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Smallfoot-Yak.jpg Empty Elephant Enter Exit.png Land Mammals of Africa and Land Reptiles Of Africa Drowning In the Huge Flood Caused by the Deadliest Hurricane.png Batw 015 yak.png Yak, Wild (Stanley).png|Stanley (2001-2004) Y is for Yak.png Y1.png Star meets Wild Yak.png Armadillo Ant Alligator Butterflies Cat Dragon Elephant Frog Fly Gorilla Hog Horse Iguanas Jackal Kangaroo Kookaburra Lion Mouse Newts Ostrich Peacocks Quails Rhinoceros Snakes Tiger Unicorn Vultures Wasp Fox Yaks Zebras.jpg Alligator Bears Cows Dinosaurs Elephants Fish Gorillas Horses Iguanas Jaguars Kangaroos Lions Mice Ostriches Penguins Quails Raccoons Seahorses Tigers Walruses Yaks and Zebras.jpg Books BB966D09-9CED-4D03-A6A6-916629CA43F5.jpeg CF830EDF-E7FB-4C4D-AFBA-105C908492A1.jpeg D3E3E75C-79E0-47C3-9F3C-83CA8D68D4CE.jpeg 7E5B9D57-B502-4A99-9CF1-E75C33BB52A6.jpeg 3ACD476E-2EAA-4103-ABC8-8741720F2FE1.jpeg A0CA973F-602C-4001-9AFD-166485547BC6.jpeg CA3C9107-E367-4ECC-A650-AA65F61CACD1.jpeg 054BCDA7-67AA-4DA1-9A9C-7ECD02C70CDA.jpeg F6F0EE0E-4752-4EE8-9AC9-E577BCB07EC7.jpeg 3B4B1FC1-E050-49C2-94EF-ED4F5C44F587.jpeg D8EA060B-7FEE-43B9-B1BA-57A821CD2A45.jpeg EAAC057E-7DB5-4C22-8284-591F0DDD4056.jpeg 4C893A08-6BB1-4B2B-A7F3-40B8993AD886.jpeg 0CF3B07A-CD68-4566-97C9-75E5E2CC98D7.jpeg 672941CD-2234-4C6E-8289-092403677DDB.jpeg 9B19636B-F15B-47AC-9BA9-AD29C76FD149.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Bovids Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Regional Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Smallfoot Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Mammals